Lily of the valley
by darkmage009
Summary: Tezuka has to take care of his cousin's son. Unfortunately, the kid thinks he is much more mature than Tezuka. Can Tezuka maintain his temper? FujiTez


**Disclaimer:** Convallaria majalis, commonly known as lily-of-the-valley is a popular garden plant, grown for the scented flowers. A number of different forms are grown including plants with double flowers, rose colored flowers, plants with variegated foliage and forms with larger size.

**Notes:** There has been an insurmountable amount of plot cows chewing grass on my imaginative field. They are basically screaming for a TezuFuji one-shot. What can I do? I can only succumb to their desire.

* * *

**Lily-of-the-valley****  
**_Maidenly modesty

* * *

_

"Pardon me?" Tezuka asked once again, not believing the things he had just heard from his grandfather.

"Tezuka, you're cousin's son would be on your care for this afternoon for the reasons that the boy's parents have to attend an important meeting with the company's president," Tezuka's grandfather said lividly. Outside the Tezuka's residence, the birds stopped chirping happily and the clouds suddenly darkened.

Tezuka sat almost listlessly, his energy being sucked by unknown force. He can't believe what was happening to him.

Oh no, he can't.

He was supposed to go out with his high school friends that afternoon but he was suddenly slapped by _this. _The information that he was going to tend to some child of his long, lost relative is far-fetched.

It was highly preposterous.

But there was no way he can complain to his grandfather. He respected his grandfather with every fiber of his being and so, having no choice at all, he agreed. There was no choice, wasn't there?

He waited alone in their house watching the pendulum of the clock sway left and right for the hundreth time. He was waiting for a child he doesn't want to take care of for the whole afternoon. He isn't even good at handling or taking care of kids. So the question that's bothering him every second was: _why me?_

The doorbell rang simultaneously and Tezuka was slightly startled by the noise.

"Coming," Tezuka shouted but the ringing of the doorbell didn't ceased and it made Tezuka's vein popped, wondering who the persistent intruder was. When he finally reached the gate and opened the door, he found no one.

_Strange_ he thought.

He slowly close the door once again when a small voice spoke.

"Is this the Tezuka residence?" the little angelic voice asked. Tezuka looked around wondering where the voiced had come from.

"You are a very rude, young man sir. I am down here," the voice snapped. Tezuka looked down and sure enough a small child was standing in front of their house carrying a small backpack. He eyed the young boy.

"I believe you are the son of my cousin. Where are your parents?" Tezuka asked the young boy.

"No one told you?" the boy said in disbelief, irritation ringing on his small voice. Tezuka had to fight the urge to raise his eyebrow.

"I guess you're not paying attention when you were told to," the boy mumbled under his breath.

"Hey, watch your tongue, did anyone taught you some manners?"

"Can we cut the chase and let me enter first?" the boy remarked. It was a good thing that Tezuka's patience is very long, very, very long.

"So…what do you want to do?" Tezuka asked as he sat on their sofa. The boy looked at him in bewilderment.

"Shouldn't people ask of their names first?"

Tezuka gripped the arms of the chair. Two more veins appeared on his forehead.

"Right, I apologize. What's you name?" he questioned.

"Tezuka, Tezuka Syusuke," The boy replied. Tezuka's eyebrow shot all of a sudden, again for the second time, his eyes widening for a moment.

_Tezuka Syusuke...?_ That sounded so strange in his ears. He coughed in an attempt to hide his surprise.

"So…Syusu—"

"Don't call me by my first name," the boy reprimanded. Tezuka gave an odd look.

"Why wouldn't I?" Tezuka almost shot back.

"Because you're not my lover," the boy said coolly and Tezuka's face crumpled animatedly.

"_What did you say?_" Tezuka mouthed. The boy in front of him talks to him in the strangest way possible.

"My mom said people who are intimate with each other are the only people who could call someone their first name. Unfortunately, we are not intimate therefore you have no right to call me by my name," the boy explained as if it was the obvious thing in the world.

_I'm having a headache_ Tezuka thought.

"What should I call you then?" Tezuka asked once again feeling like the boy was scolding him with every moment he tries to have a conversation.

"Call me Fuji," the boy said simply. Tezuka slightly left his mouth hanging.

_Huh?_

"Fuji? There is no relevance of Fuji to your name, Syusu—"

"I said don't call me by my first name. Are you deaf sir?" the boy reminded looking at Tezuka as if he is a stupid person. Tezuka couldn't help but scowl. The young boy smiled at him.

"Well I like Mt. Fuji so therefore call me Fuji."

_That's it? That's the only explanation he can give?_ Tezuka shook his head as if a headache is starting to threaten his sanity. Fuji saw his distress, stood up and pressed his forehead to Tezuka's. It took a full minute for Tezuka to react as he immediately pulled away from the sudden contact. He glared at the young boy.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

"Mother would do that to me when I have a fever. You definitely look like you have a fever," Fuji reasoned out. Tezuka sighed.

_So he was concerned._

"I don't have any fever. I'm just tired and stressed."

"Is it because of me?" Fuji asked silently. Tezuka looked at him and sure enough the boy was close to tears.

_A sudden change in expression? That's new._

"No." he said shortly. The image of a young boy in tears was instantly wiped out in Tezuka's image when the boy grinned evilly.

"Well then if I'm not a bother to you, I request that we should go on a date."

The glass that Tezuka was holding in his arm slipped and shattered on the floor, Tezuka gaped at him.

"What did you just said?"

"I think we should go on a date," the boy repeated. Tezuka put his hand on his forehead once again. He looked at the young boy who was already cleaning the shattered glasses on the floor.

"Oi, don't touch that. It's dangerous," he said sternly, keeping Fuji's hands away from the shards.

"It's alright. Mom and dad like to throw things at home. I'm used to cleaning," he said as he swept the glasses with a broom. Tezuka looked at him and wondered if that was the reason why the boy was so mature, both in talking and in acting. For a moment, he actually pitied Fuji, scratch that, Syusuke.

"Syu… I mean Fuji…you want to go on a date?" Tezuka asked half-interestedly. Fuji's attention was all on Tezuka, his eyes gleaming with excitement.

"I'd love to! Can we go to the amusement park sir?" he pleaded. Tezuka smiled a little. That definitely sounded like a pleading voice and this young boy is definitely acting a child for once.

"Don't call me sir. It makes me sound so old. Call me nii-san," Tezuka said softly coughing a little when he said the word 'nii-san'.

Fuji jumped and hugged the older man and Tezuka looked amazingly surprise but didn't complain at all. It actually felt...nice.

"I won't call you nii-san. I'll call you by your name, Mitsu-chan."

Tezuka sighed. Fuji still had a long way to go before learning good manners and right conduct.

"Fuji…how old are you?" Tezuka asked as he fixed the scarf around his neck and locked the door.

Fuji smiled. "I'm not that young as you think I am."

"Well then, how old are you?" he insisted.

"I'm ten years old," Fuji beamed.

Tezuka shook his head. There is still a seven-year difference between them after all.

* * *

**Lily-of-the-valley  
****Part One End.**


End file.
